monstressfandomcom-20200214-history
Realms
The Known World The first realm, also known as the heart of Ubasti. A fertile land that the arcanics, humans, and ancient reside. Constantine Bordering the Shield wall, Constantine is a city in the Human Federation where a large scale explosion took place, killing 146,000 people. The incident is the target of many debates and conspiracies. Dawn Court Realm belonging to the Dawn Court, the largest fraction of Arcanics. Borders the Hidden Sea and is located directly east of the Dust Court. Dust Court (The Cloistened Realm) Realm belonging to the Dusk Court, a fraction of the Arcanics. West of the Dawn Court, directly east of the Shield Wall, and bordered by mountains on the north and south ends Holy City of Aurum The capital of the Human Federation. Home to the Prime Minister Isle of Bones An island in the Cape of Bone that is covered in fog. It's considered suicide to venture into its coast, though those who have a bone fragment from the Ferryman are able to reach the shore safely. The island itself is named for the skeletal remains of an Old God that passed long ago. A village exists, its inhabitants stuck in an illusion made by the Blood Fox so that he may torment them during his imprisonment. Pontus (Shielded City) A coastal city, with the Abyssal Sea bordering it's west. The laboratory of the Shaman Empress lies beneath the city. One of her inventions, the Shield, protects the city from invasion. Her descendants have been able to protect the city in her stead, but her blood runs thinner with each generation. Thyria A sacred city for the ocean cultures. Thyria is a coast city on the south part of the continent. The Abyssal Sea lies to the west, and the Cape of Bone to the south. It is believed that on Thyria's very coast, the Wave Empress, the Goddess of the Deep, first sent embassy to the people above. The city is the contact zone between those who walk on land, and those beneath the waves. The city is controlled by a matriarchs known as the Pirate Queens who are appointed by the Wave Empress. Zamora Zamora is a city near the Shield Wall, the wall separates the Human Federation and the silent land of Arcanics. Ravage by the war, Zamora has risen again, as if nothing had happened. The city is condensed and made of mostly stone. Zamora is considered truce-lands, though human establishments are the majority and due to the war, most Arcanics on this side of the wall, Zamora included, are captured as slaves. There is a Cumera compound located within the city walls The Terrestrial Realms Fourteen other realms besides the Known World. All destroyed. From fragmentary accounts, it appeared that in previous ages they were full of live, but some vast calamity befell them all simultaneously. The Dream Realm Whether it is an actual realm or a space between realms was never determined. It is believed that the dreams of sapient civilizations find their orgins -- or perhaps their destination -- in this realm Abbadon A mysterious realm, sealed to the Worldwalkers and perhaps home to the reclusive power The Dark Reach The Dark Reach was a rumored realm invested with the power of the universes. It is possible that the goddesses found their origin or their doom here. The Higher Elder Realms The information about the Higher Elder Realm is limited, but the realm is intimately connected with the Ancients.